The Will of the Devil
by The Jolly Gnu
Summary: No one really thinks about those minor characters whom we never see, but who logically must be there, do they? How do you think Will's parents feel?


Well, this a fanfiction based on the extremely underrated British children's TV drama, Young Dracula. Don't be put off by the cheesy name, it's a brilliant show.

**Disclaimer:** Well, basically, if I did own Young Dracula, there wouldn't be a dilemma about whether to have a third season...

So, this fanfic is about Ingrid's boyfriend Will's family, from the point of view of his mother. I've never done a fanfic in the first person, so be kind...

* * *

My son Will.

From infancy to his teenage years, he was a ray of delight to behold. He was always kind to everyone; he hardly ever seemed to get in trouble at school. He went to Church most Sundays. He was popular, had many friends, and a girlfriend whom he always out spending time with. His father and I doted on our only child, as we knew I couldn't have any more. And then he was gone.

He went out. He didn't say where he was going, he didn't say when he'd be back, but I sure as heck reckon he was planning on returning sometime that week. Bernard, my husband, thought he was out with that girlfriend of his, Ingrid, but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. We called the police, of course. They launched a search across the whole of Stokley, but there wasn't a trace of him.

Acting on an anonymous tip- off, they finally found a clue in the local cinema. I almost died when the police reported that they'd found drops of his blood on the floor. When several people said that they'd seen Will with Ingrid there, Bernard slammed his hand down on the kitchen table.

"Right!" he yelled. "I knew it! That psycho girl has murdered our boy!"

I attempted to placate him, but he seemed dead set on the idea. "You can't blame the girl for everything!"

"You haven't heard what they say about that family in the village! They're all nutters!"

I thought it was going a bit far to speculate that a sixteen year old had attacked her own boyfriend in a public place, but it was still too much of a clue to pass off on. They looked into it, but Bernard wasn't satisfied when the constable with the somewhat glazed expression told us there was there was absolutely no chance Will had been abducted by the strange family in the castle.

"I don't know how they did it, but they seem to have twisted everyone around their little fingers!"

Not everyone, it seemed. We had a visit from a man whom I had seen at Will's last parents' evening. "I'm so sorry to hear about your loss," muttered Mr. Van Helsing, whisking off his hat as he stepped through our door.

"Believe me, it would help if what you had heard was news about what has happened to our Will!" spat Bernard.

Van Helsing stroked his beard. "Well, now you come to mention it..." I stood up.

"Do you know what has happened?" I asked, and I'm sure my voice quavered. I had really got my hopes up, for the first time in weeks. I could hardly breathe.

"Will… has become one of the undead."

"What?" I spat, feeling disgusted.

"He has become a vampire, one of the most evil creatures on this planet!" He snarled.

The next thing he knew, I was hurling him out of our door, furious at the way this lunatic had taken advantage of our fear and worry. I staggered back inside, sobbing.

That night, there was a knock at the door. The knock had a kind of eerie finality, echoing for far longer than a normal knock. I walked the door, not really thinking who it might be.

My shriek woke Bernard, who had been dozing. He rushed into the hallway. I turned to him. "It's our Will!" I wept. "He's come home!" He seemed taller, paler, and seemed to be wearing a large purple cape. He smiled as I ran forward and hugged him. Bernard gave a roar of joy. "He's come home to his family!" I sobbed, my joy shining through my tears.

"Sorry, mother," he said, opening his mouth wide and leaning towards my neck. "I have a new family now…"

* * *

I'm sorry, that was a bit dark and weird, wasn't it? Young Dracula is fantastic. I command you to review, on pain of biting. 


End file.
